I Win
by DerangedxandxSarcastic
Summary: Everything was always a competition between the two of us. Neither one of us willing to admit defeat, until the end. One time was all that was needed to declare me the winner. Character death and some angst.


A/N: To clarify this for you all before we begin, these scenes are in no particular order, they are just all scenes that have a connection. If you can't figure out what the connection is by yourselves, then you don't deserve to know.

**_Disclaimed_**

**I Win**

Everything was always a competition between us. Fighting, Quidditch, classes, friends, love lives (until we got together), sex,

and finally, death.

xXx

"Might as well get yer uniform," Said Hagrid, nodding towards Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. "Not much room in there fer me, I'll wait out here for yeh."

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, Dear?" Harry nodded. She showed him to the back of the shop where another boy was being measured for his robes. She stood him on a stool and began to pin the robes she had pulled over his head and up to the proper length.

"Hullo," Said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes."

Harry barely listened as the boy ranted on about his parents and racing brooms, he was reminded very strongly of his cousin.

"Have you got your own broom? Do you play Quidditch?"

"No," Harry said wondering what Quidditch was.

Draco went on about this mystery sport and houses, Harry trying to keep up as best he could.

"I say! Look at that man!" Hagrid was standing at the front window holding two large ice-creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts," Said Harry, pleased that he knew something the other boy did not.

"Oh, I've heard of him, he's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the Gamekeeper," Harry was beginning to like the boy less and less. "I think he's brilliant."

"Do you?" Said the boy with a slight sneer, "Why is he here with you, anyways? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Oh, sorry," Said the other, not sounding like he meant it at all, "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, don't you? Should keep it in the old Wizarding families. What's your surname by the way?"

Before Harry could answer Madam Malkin said, "There yeh're done, Dear."

"I'll see you at Hogwarts then, I suppose."

"Y-yes I suppose so," Harry said hoping the boy didn't catch his stutter, but by the look on his face, he had.

At the door he glanced back over his shoulder and caught the blondes smirk. He looked back to the front with the distinct feeling that this was all some big competition.

And by the looks of it, he wasn't about to win it any time soon.

xXx

The compartment door slid open again and the pale boy from Madam Malkins walked in, flanked in by two boys. He was looking at Harry like he was one of the most interesting things he had ever seen.

"Is it true?" He said, "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment, it's you isn't it?"

Harry nodded mutely as the pale boy continued, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours, red hair, freckles and hand me down robes, you're a Weasley." He sneered like that was the worst insult in the world. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better then others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.

He stuck out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry didn't take it, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," He said coolly.

At the boys shocked look Harry felt the competition he'd sensed in Diagon Alley begin to move in his favour. For a moment, it almost seemed like he would win.

xXx

Harry grinned as his blonde nemesis stopped fighting, stumped by Harry's words. Harry smirked and turned to leave with his best friends who were both beaming at him for having beaten Malfoy so thoroughly.

Draco glared as the brunet walked confidently away and just before he turned the corner, shot a look back at the blonde. Their eyes locked,

"I win," the emerald eyes clearly said.

xXx

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, just loud enough for Harry to hear him, "I mean it must be, if Potter can do it, I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? You great, ugly brute," It all happened in a flash of steely talons; one second Malfoy was talking to the hippogriff and the next Hagrid was wrestling it back into it's collar as Malfoy was writhing on the ground, bleeding and in pain.

Harry stared, an odd roaring was in his ears, he watched as Hagrid picked up the bleeding blonde and ran him to the Hospital Wing.

As Hagrid's back receded Harry caught the bleeding boy's eyes from under his friends arm, it was clear that the blonde boy figured he had found a way to get the grounds keeper sacked and Harry privately agreed,

He looked once more into the other boy`s eyes and read the clear statement they were making, "I win."

xXx

"Too bad you can't attach an extra arm to yours Malfoy, then maybe it could catch the snitch for you."

The Gryffindors burst out laughing and the brunet mouthed, "I win.

xXx

"Expelli-!"

"Stupe-!"

"Perfec-!"

"Impedimenta!" Draco grinned as he managed to complete a spell, but Harry was too quick for that to work and cast a quick shield charm. They kept at this for several minutes before they stopped exhausted and panting against opposite walls.

After long moments of regaining their strength, Harry pushed away from the wall and went up to Draco.

"Don't you ever…!" Harry started, pushing himself into the blonde's face, "ever! Insult my family again!"

A lesser man would have been cowering in fear at the look in Harry's eyes, but all Draco did was notice what an incredibly intriguing position they were in. Harry's whole body was pressed up against him and their faces were mere centimetres apart.

So, Draco did the natural thing, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to those of his long time rival. To his surprise and pleasure only the boy initial reaction seemed to be to push him away, but after a couple moments of half-hearted struggling Harry gave in with a moan.

Draco pulled back and smirked slightly, "Looks like I just won that," he said.

Harry just stared at him for a moment before pulling him back for a second kiss and saying against the others lips, "We'll just have to see about that now, won't we?"

xXx

It was dark at the top of the Astronomy tower as Draco approached the shadow he knew to be Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived was standing on the wall that encircled the edge of the tower, staring down at the ground far below him. For a moment Draco thought he was going to jump, he wondered what he would do if the boy did jump. He considered going and yanking the boy down from the low wall, but decided that if anyone deserved to kill themselves it would be Harry Potter, even if that left Wizarding World at the mercy of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

It wasn't as if Draco couldn't just go back and fight for the Dark Lord again, no one knew of his supposed betrayal save for the dark-haired teen in front of him and the old coot. He doubted the bespectacled boy would be able to tell once he was dead and the precious Headmaster wouldn't do that.

Draco would be safe, well as safe as you could be under the reign of the most evil wizard of all time, were Harry to kill himself. So, he was not about to stop the boy, it wasn't as if he needed him for anything more then protection, the brunet knew this as well. Neither was deluded into thinking theirs was a relationship of love or compassion, theirs was one of common need. Both got something out of this relationship, Draco was safe from the Dark Lord as well as the side of the light and Harry, well Harry got many things from this.

He got an insider, someone who knew many things about the Dark Lord and his followers, as well as someone they could use as a spy, in times of desperate need only, as Draco did it only when it was a last chance.

And both of them got the comfort of another human's presence. Neither of them had had good childhoods, neither one receiving much love from their families. Therefore, they took pleasure from the fact that they had someone with which they could share a bed and certain experiences from their lives.

As if sensing the blonde's gaze Harry turns on the precarious wall to look at him, looking to the entire world as if he would love nothing better then to step backwards and just end all the pain.

He does not jump, but neither does he step forwards off the wall, he stands there watching indifferently as the boy he shares his bed with prepares to stand by and watch him kill himself. Both stand there and look into the others eyes, neither one moving until Harry finally breaks the silence with his low, rasping voice,

"I'm not about to jump."

"I'm not about to stop you, if you try."

There is a pause as Harry studies his blonde lover, "You know I don't love you."

"Good, because I don't love you."

"Good."

With that said the brunet jumped down from the wall and walked back to his room with the boy who had, long ago, been his enemy, who all thought to be his lover, but was really just a way to forget.

Neither boy said a word as they entered the chambers they had claimed as their own. For the first time they had a confrontation which neither one of them succeeded in winning.

xXx

"Cruci-"

"Sectumsempra!"

Harry paused a moment as he saw the blood begin to gush from the gashes across the blonde's face and chest. Turning to go for help, he paused at the door.

He took a step back towards his bleeding rival and looked down into the gray eyes, clouded as they were with hatred and blood.

"I win," he said clearly before he turned back to the door. He ran down the corridor, screaming for help.

xXx

Both of us remain tight lipped as I thrust into him, neither one willing to be the first to cry out. It mattered not if it were pain or ecstasy; we did not let the other know what we felt. It was a silent competition, one that both of us competed in but never mentioned aloud, save for declaring ourselves the winner of a battle.

For a long minute, we remained silent, all that was heard was panting… until he let a small gasp of pleasure pass his lips.

I leaned over until my own lips were at his ear, "I win."

xXx

Almost every time we met, one of us would walk away victorious. This victory would never be acknowledged by the 'loser' other then by not denying the 'winners' claim. Neither one of us thought that we would ever openly acknowledge that the other had won, we did not let those precious words pass our lips. We each wanted so badly to hear them from the other, never did we dream of letting the other be the ultimate winner.

So both of us kept silent, never admitting defeat, except for once, one time was all that was needed to declare me the winner. And no matter how bitter sweet was the end, I would live on as the victor. I would be the one that beat him, the only one that ever could.

xXx

The final battle was fought, the Dark lord was defeated and most of his followers had fallen still. The battle field was littered with the bodies of the righteous, not all were dead, but none managed to see the heinous act I committed right after the fall of the Dark Lord. None were paying enough attention to be able to judge me, so it passed without anyone the wiser. Many years later it haunts me still. I am not particularly remorseful, never was one for regret of my actions. I know that if given the same situation again I would act the same way.

Lucius Malfoy had barely paused at the fall of his master. He spun and shot a curse towards me, his only son and heir. It was a variation of the killing curse; it took longer and was infinitely more painful.

I, not even batting an eye, reached out and grabbed the Saviour of the Wizarding World by the hips. Slender hips, like the rest of him, making him easy to underestimate even though he held immeasurable strength in his small frame. For once though I caught him completely off guard, shocked as he was by his sudden victory.

I pulled him in front of me and the curse hit him square in the chest.

Pulling him closer as his knees buckled, almost an embrace, I brought my lips up to his ear and whispered, "I win."

In a choked voice he whispered back the words I had forever longed to hear from him. A spray of blood flew from his lips to my face as the long awaited words passed them,

"You win."

xXx

A/N: This has been in my head forever, so, I'm glad that I can finally post it and get back to just thinking of my chaptered story, Spelled for Self Destruction (thanks be to Karone-Sakura for the title) thanks for reading this, please review.

Also I know that some of these scenes are in first person and some are in third, my beta/editor Carson pointed it out for me. I didn't mean to do it that way but nor do I really care. They all sound best the way they are and I'm not about to switch them.

DerangedxandxSarcastic


End file.
